


Ничего не страшно

by Lysander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они вместе, им все по плечу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Quidditch 2016.

Гроза выдалась, что надо: небо заволокло черными тучами, то тут, то там прорезаемыми всполохами молний; а гремело так, что стекла в обветшалых рамах тревожно позвякивали. Вот и славно, пусть огород хорошенько польет, да садовых гномов подтопит, а то совсем расплодились, никакого сладу с ними нет.  
  
Молли закрутила последнюю завитушку из теста на огромном сливовом пироге – попробуй накорми ораву вечно голодных мальчишек! – и, отряхнув от муки руки, отлевитировала противень в духовку. Как раз к завтраку пропечется и подостынет. Отправив привычным движением палочки посуду в мойку, миссис Уизли окинула внимательным взглядом кухню и, не обнаружив никаких изъянов в виде неприбранных вещей, стала тяжело подниматься по крутой лестнице. Остановившись на первой же площадке, она любовно погладила сильно выпирающий живот и решила, что с нее хватит: если и в этот раз родится мальчишка, значит так тому и быть, придется шить платьица только для внучек.  
  
Так, отдыхая почти на каждом лестничном пролете, Молли добралась до третьего этажа и заглянула в спальню старшего сына. Десятилетний Билл спал на расхристанных простынях и видел во сне, очевидно, Хогвартс, которым бредил уже пару лет. Он в очередной раз повернулся в кровати, пробормотал: «Гриффиндор...» – и затих. Женщина, стараясь передвигаться как можно тише по скрипучим половицам, подошла и накрыла сына одеялом. Совсем взрослый – через два месяца в школу, а учебники еще не куплены. Нужно успеть все до родов, а то Артур такого сыну наберет! Ох, нет бы еще годик подождать, пусть бы в полные одиннадцать пошел...  
  
В соседней комнате не в пример спокойнее брата спал Чарли. Он свернулся под одеялом калачиком и обнимал большого плюшевого дракончика, не забыв и на игрушку накинуть угол одеяла. Днем спасу от этого сорванца не найти, а ночами – сама благодать. Главное, чтобы Билл про дракона не узнал, а то до самого отъезда в школу будет брата тиранить. Сам-то в восемь лет с удовольствием тискал игрушечного рыжего жмыра.  
  
Ох, малышу Ронни скоро своя комната понадобится. Что же делать? Придется старших в одну селить, ору-то будет! Молли спустилась на этаж ниже и заглянула к Персивалю. Не по возрасту серьезный малыш уснул в обнимку с книжкой. Опять в темноте читал, негодник. Совсем ведь зрение испортится! Миссис Уизли вытащила из расслабленных детских пальчиков «Сказки барда Бидля» и, положив их на стол, прикрыла за собой дверь.  
  
А эти что же, опять не спят? Два часа назад они с Артуром с большим трудом уложили непоседливых близнецов. А теперь Фред и Джордж шебуршатся и шушукаются, что два лукотруса. Молли приложила ухо к двери и прислушалась.  
  
– Подумаешь гроза! Нашел чего бояться, – не иначе Джордж. Такой бойкий и смелый мальчик.  
  
– А вдруг небо упадет, Джорджи... Смотри, как все качается и трещит! Мне страшно, – сквозь завывания ветра послышался топот детских ножек. – Можно я с тобой посижу?  
  
– Как же ты собрался в квиддич играть, если всего боишься? Дядя Фабиан говорит, что там есть блан... бладн... бладжеры! Они летают очень быстро и сбивают с метел.  
  
Молли приоткрыла дверь, порадовавшись, что уговорила недавно Артура смазать скрипучие петли. Мальчишки сидели на кровати Джорджа, укрывшись с головой одним одеялом, и смотрели в окно, где бушевала стихия.  
  
– Если ты будешь играть со мной, то я не буду бояться. Вдвоем нам ничего не страшно, да, Джорджи?  
  


* * *

  
  
Большой зал оказался еще круче, чем старшие братья рассказывали. Не просто большой – огромный! С красивым потолком, по которому уже шла большая белая луна, с ровными длинными рядами столов и сотнями сверкающих свечей в воздухе. Ученики за столами притихли, когда распахнулись высоченные двери, впуская толпу первогодок. А на другом конце длинного прохода на табуретке покоилась Шляпа.  
  
– Я буду называть имена, а вы по очереди выходить вперед, надевать шляпу и садиться, – сказала женщина в очках, профессор МакГонагалл. Перси говорил, что она очень строгая, но справедливая, а Чарли беззлобно называл ее старой кошкой.  
  
– Джорджи, а если мы попадем на разные факультеты? – Фред испуганно покосился на брата и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Не попадем! Мы же всегда вместе, – он уверенно сжал ладонь близнеца.  
  
Профессор вызвала первым Фреда. Тот вышел вперед, чуть не запнувшись, нахлобучил огромную шляпу и сел на грубо сколоченную табуретку, так похожую на те, что делал дедушка Септимус.  
  
– Гриффиндор! – задумавшись буквально на секунду выдала Шляпа.  
  
Фред радостно вскочил и устремился к Чарли и Перси, но уже у самого стола остановился и напряженно замер, наблюдая, как на табуретку садится брат.  
  
«Может, Рейвенкло? Ты очень способный мальчик,» – Джордж слышал тихий шепот в самое ухо. Он испугался. Зажмурился и забормотал быстро, захлебываясь словами.  
  
«Только к брату, пожалуйста, я хочу быть с братом...»  
  
– Гриффиндор!  
  
Тем вечером, укладываясь спать в башне факультета, Джордж ткнул близнеца под ребра и засмеялся.  
  
– А ты боялся, дурень. Вдвоем нам ничего же не страшно, забыл?  
  


* * *

  
  
– Она меня послала. Представляешь? Меня! – Джордж плюхнулся в потертое кресло в углу гриффиндорской гостиной и схватился за голову.  
  
Фред только неопределенно пожал плечами, закидывая в рот всевкусные волшебные драже и перелистывая «Квиддичные тактики», одолженную после тренировки у Вуда. Проблемы на любовном фронте его почему-то совсем не интересовали. Джордж даже порой задумывался, а нет ли у братца тайной страстной подружки. Хотя какие там тайны, у Фредди-то. У него ж на лице всё всегда написано, как на раскрытом свитке.  
  
– Анджелина сказала, что ей ты нравишься, – насмешливо выдал Джордж, а Фред подавился конфетой.  
  
– А она мне – нет.   
  
Джордж еще больше призадумался о личной жизни брата, который в последнее время отдалился и замкнулся.  
  
А Фред решил, оно и к лучшему, что Джонсон все-таки послала его брата ко всем фестралам. Тот пару дней для приличия пострадает, а потом снова будет уделять все свое внимание ему.  
  
Вдвоем им ничего не страшно. Даже эти непонятные и нездоровые желания, так пугающие Фреда в ночи, когда он лежал за закрытым пологом кровати и пристушивался к размеренному дыханию брата, казались не такими уж пугающими, когда Джордж смотрел на него и улыбался.  
  


* * *

  
  
Квиддичная раздевалка давно опустела, а они так и сидели на полу: Фред, прислонившись спиной к стене, а Джордж перед ним, между разведенных ног. Сидеть так Джорджу было неудобно: и без того саднившая спина неприятно затекла, руки замерзли, грязная мокрая спортивная мантия неприятно липла к телу.  
  
– Дай я посмотрю, наконец! – не выдержал напряженного сопения брата Фред. – Может, тебе к Помфри надо?  
  
Джордж что-то протестующе замычал, но брат его не слушал, задрал мантию до самой головы и уставился на огромный багровый синяк, расползавшийся от левой лопатки на ребра и вниз, до поясницы, где потом скрывался под резинкой спортивных штанов. Фред приствистнул и попытался дотронуться до гематомы пальцами.  
  
– Тшш, тихо-тихо, не буду трогать, – попытался успокоить он зашипевшего от боли Джорджа. – Хорошо тебя приложило. Давай все-таки к Помфри? Вдруг перелом.  
  
Джордж ничего не ответил, только нагнулся вперед, полностью стаскивая опостылевшую мантию. Изогнулся, вытянул руки наверх, открывая ребристые бока, по которым раньше Фред не преминул бы пробежаться пальцами – Джордж не боялся щекотки, но всегда неудержимо и заразительно смеялся, – отчего между лопаток пролегла невообразимо притягательная ложбинка.  
  
И Фред не сдержался. Уткнулся в нее губами, слизывая скатывающиеся капли дождевой воды и пота. Провел руками по ребрам брата, скользнул на живот, под кожей которого чувствовались рельефные мышцы. Джордж дернулся было, но затих, когда мягкие губы невесомо скользнули к свежему синяку, очерчивая его контур. В этом было что-то неправильное. Так не должно было быть. Разве родной брат может так прикасаться к нему? Разве может целовать и вылизывать спину? Шарить руками по груди и животу, настойчиво пробираясь все ниже? Не может. Не должен.  
  
– Ты чего делаешь? Прекрати! – Джордж опомнился, выпутал руки из мантии и попытался отстраниться. – Мы же братья, мы же парни, в конце-то концов!  
  
– И что? Разве кто-то может знать тебя и твои желания лучше, чем собственный брат? – Фред только крепче прижал к себе близнеца, заставляя откинуться ему на грудь, и заскользил губами по плечу, перемежая поцелуи легкими покусываниями. – Любить брата – самое естественное, что есть на свете.  
  
– Но не так же! – Джордж зажмурился, когда рука брата соскользнула с его живота и забралась в штаны. Сжал зубы и тяжело втянул воздух. – Это неправильно.  
  
Но Фред его не слушал. Присосался к шее, оставляя яркий саднящий засос, правой рукой с силой сжал сосок, а левой уверенно пробрался под штаны и трусы и обхватил полунапрягшийся член Джорджа.  
  
Как можно противиться напористым движениям уверенных рук, которые безошибочно угадывают все, что тебе нравится? Вот и Джордж не смог. Плевать, пусть будет так, пусть это будет его брат. В конечном итоге ему всегда хотелось узнать, каково это – заниматься этим с собой. И если другим парням приходилось ограничиваться мастурбацией перед зеркалом в душевой, то у него было куда больше возможностей. У него был Фредди.  
  
Разрушить внутренниебарьеры оказалось неожиданно легко. А разве могло быть иначе, когда знакомая до каждой черточки и косточки рука уверенно ласкала внизу, а над ухом раздавалось шумное горячее дыхание? И вслед за внутренними полетели к гиппогрифу в задницу барьеры внешние. Джордж даже не заметил, как они оба остались без одежды. Только протестующе всхлипнул, когда с его тела исчезли руки и губы брата, чтобы вернуться вновь, уже ничем не сдерживаемые.  
  
Пара быстрых заклинаний, – Мерлин, а Джордж и не думал, что они могут пригодиться даже для этого! – и он лежал, упираясь в холодный пол коленями и щекой, подставляясь под жадные поцелуи, спускавшиеся все ниже. Поясница, копчик... Когда руки Фреда легли на задницу, раздвигая половинки, а горячий язык скользнул между ними, Джордж застонал. В тишине пустой раздевалки это прозвучало пошло, совершенно по-блядски, но удивительно уместно. И он больше не сдерживался. Извивался на полу, стонал, просил не останавливаться. Но все равно вздрогнул, когда язык сменился на пальцы. Ощущения были новыми, необычными. И неоднозначными. Джордж приподнялся на локтях и обернулся.  
  
Фред сидел позади него на коленях, одной рукой гладил по пояснице, а второй растягивал.  
  
– Не больно? – не отрывая взгляда от, очевидно, занимательного зрелища спросил он.  
  
– Неп-приятно, – отчего-то заикнувшись ответил Джордж и поймал лукавый взгляд глаза в глаза.  
  
И почувствовал, как пальцы внутри него сгибаются, лаская стенки. О нет! Он ошибался. Ничего неоднозначного в этих ощущениях не осталось. Это было совершенно определенно лучшее, что он чувствовал за свою жизнь. Острое возбуждение расходилось по всему телу, заставляя поджимать пальцы на ногах, а руками скрести по полу.  
  
Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Вот и Фред вытащил пальцы и, придерживая брата за бедра пристроился возбужденным членом.  
  
– Знаешь, сейчас мне даже страшнее, чем на первом курсе, когда Шляпа захотела пихнуть меня в Рэйвенкло, – Джордж глупо хмыкнул и поежился.  
  
– Мы ведь сейчас вдвоем? – Фред дождался непонимающего кивка. – Вот, а вдвоем нам ничего не страшно.  
  


* * *

  
  
План был тщательно продуман и трижды обсужден. Все расходники подготовлены, а метлы начищены.  
  
– Думаешь, это хорошая мысль? Мама расстроится, – Фред шумно выдохнул и покрепче перехватил метлу.  
  
– Ну расстроится, ну поругается месяц-другой. Она же мама, все равно простит, – Джордж пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся. – А я нам уже квартиру в Косом приглядел, над пустующим магазином. Там нам никто не сможет помешать ни заниматься «Вредилками», ни кое-чем более увлекательным, – он смешно и многообещающе пошевелил бровями и вскочил на «Комету».  
  
– Ну, хоть Амбридж насолим напоследок. Хотя, признаться, поджилки-то трясутся.  
  
– Не ссы, братишка. Мы вдвоем...  
  
– И нам ничего не страшно! – закончили они хором и, расхохотавшись, взмыли под самый потолок.  
  


* * *

  
  
Казалось, что кто-то наложил на него с десяток оглушающих разом. Мысли и чувства вылетели из головы, оставив там трепыхаться лишь одну.  
  
«Почему?»  
  
Он лежал на полу в Большом зале – совсем не таком волшебном и праздничном, каким тот был, когда они впервые вступили под его своды – и можно было подумать, что спит. Лишь приглядевшись становилось заметно, что левая рука вывернута под неестественным углом, что на правом виске большая трещина, что грудь не движется размеренно и неторопливо.  
  
«Почему?»  
  
Мама не могла остановить слезы; они все текли по щекам, оставляя влажные, чистые дорожки на грязном от каменной пыли лице, и капали на пол.  
  
Папа стоял молча, низко опустив голову.  
  
Братья стояли полукругом и тяжело дышали.  
  
А Джордж Уизли не мог поверить, что остался один.  
  
Теперь всегда будет очень страшно.


End file.
